Innocent Girlfriend?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Sequel 'Good BoyFriend'/Siapa bilang kalau hanya Uchiha Sasuke saja yang bisa menyembunyikan taring berkedok polosnya pada sang kekasih/Hinata juga bisa, tapi dengan cara yang berbeda tentu saja /FLP#22#/RnR Minna! :D


**Innocent Girlfriend?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : ****SasuHina**

**Warning :**** AU,**** Typo, OOC,**** alur kecepetan.**

**Sequel 'Good Boyfriend'**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enjoy~**

**OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**FluffTimeProject#22#**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Breakfast Time~**

* * *

Menyandungkan lagu kesukaannya, Hinata memeluk erat sebuah bekal bento di hadapannya, tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya, menuju lantai atas dari gedung sekolahnya. Tempat di mana kelas sang kekasih berada.

Yap, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven dengan sebuah kacamata yang bertengger di wajah tampannya. Sang adik kelas yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya, tanpa memperdulikan pandangan-pandangan kerumunan gadis yang sudah biasa melihatnya dengan tatapan iri. Ia terlalu focus sampai-sampai tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu.

Gadis indigo itu tersenyum saat melihat kelas yang ia cari, mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sampai akhirnya berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelas.

Manik Lavendernya membulat melihat pemandangan di sana, terpampang jelas dari balik kaca pintu yang berbentuk bulat.

"Sasuke-kun?" bergumam kecil, memperhatikan bagaimana seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata kini duduk tepat di samping kekasihnya. Memberikan sebuah bekal pada Sasuke, gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan mencoba mengajaknya berbincang.

"…" terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia meremas bekal di pelukannya. Menundukkan wajahnya singkat, dan-

"….."

**Grek!**

Jemarinya menggenggam kenop pintu, membukanya cepat. Membuat seluruh mata kini tertuju padanya. Termasuk Sasuke dan gadis tadi tentunya.

"Hinata," Sasuke tersentak, pemuda raven itu cepat-cepat melemparkan _deathglare_ pada gadis merah _aka_ Karin di sampingnya. Meminta agar secepatnya pergi dari sini. Ia tidak ingin melihat Hinata menangis-

Gadis itu terlalu rapuh jika melihatnya seperti ini, Sasuke tahu itu.

Namun Karin masih bersikeras, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hinata, melemparkan tatapan dan seringaian kecil.

"….." Hinata masih terdiam-

Gadis itu menunduk sejenak sampai akhirnya ia melangkah kakinya pelan. Mendekati Sasuke di sana.

Suara langkah terdengar, semua di kelas hening. Memperhatikan tubuh gadis cantik itu menghampiri sang pangeran kelas. Melihat apakah akan ada perang kedua di sini?

Dan-

Sang Hyuuga berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah adik kelasnya. Memperhatikan sejenak keduanya-

Lalu, tanpa aba-aba-

**Sret!**

Gadis itu mengangkat bekal miliknya, tepat di arah Sasuke. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya, dengan senyuman dan manik yang berkaca-kaca. "_Go..Gomenne_ Sasuke-kun, aku terlambat memberikanmu bekal. Ja..jadi kalau kau tidak mau, silakan buang atau berikan saja pada orang lain." Menunduk pelan, tangannya gemetar.

"….." Sasuke terdiam, ingin menjelaskan pada sang kekasih. Di tambah lagi Karin masih ada di dekatnya.

Ck, mengganggu saja!

Cepat-cepat ia mengambil bekal gadis indigo itu, "Kau salah paham, Hinata." dengan suara dinginnya, namun terdengar lembut ia mencoba mengangkat wajah Hinata.

Gadis Hyuuga di hadapannya menggeleng tidak mau, "Pa..pasti makananku tidak seenak miliknya." Dengan nada bergetar, dirinya hendak berbalik-

Sebelum sebuah lengan kekar menghentikan dan menarik lengannya kembali. Membuatnya menatap manik Onxy di sana.

Sasuke melihat sendiri gadis itu menangis, lihat benarkan? Ia tahu sendiri selain polos, Hinata benar-benar gampang menangis, walau menjadi kakak kelasnya dan selalu saja tertipu dengan sikap polos buatannya. Tingkah gadis ini sendiri masih seperti anak kecil, gampang teralihkan.

Memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya, membawanya ke dalam pelukan dan mengusap puncak kepala Hinata.

"Ssh, jangan menangis, _Senpai_." Menatap tajam Karin, Sasuke mendengus-

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan makanannya," ucapnya penuh penekanan membuat sang gadis merah di sana tersentak dan wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Hendak meneriaki Sasuke tapi-

"Benar?" Hinata menyembulkan wajahnya dari dada Sasuke, menatap pemuda itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Hn, berhentilah menangis."

"Ehehe, _Arigatou _Sasuke-kun~" memeluk tubuh kekar itu sekali lagi.

Sedangkan Sang Uchiha mengangguk, mengelus puncak kepala Hinata lembut. Serta tak lupa mengeluarkan senyuman tipisnya, "Hn."

Tanpa mengetahui sama sekali, di balik pelukan sang kekasih. Sebuah senyum kemenangan dan juluran lidah sekilas Hinata perlihatkan tepat ke arah Karin. Terhalangi oleh lengan Sasuke, dan hanya Karin lah yang bisa melihatnya.

Gadis merah itu tersentak, geram, hendak mendekati dan membentak sang kakak kelas, sebelum-

"Karin, kau mendekat sekali lagi, akan kupastikan hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu di sekolah." Suara baritone yang penuh dengan penekanan sukses membuat sang empunya membatu dan tanpa basa-basi lagi menggeleng kencang.

"Aaaa!" berteriak, mengambil langkah seribu pergi dari kelas.

"….."

Meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu di sana-

Dengan Sasuke yang memandang kekasih dalam pelukannya, "Hn, berhentilah menangis." Ujarnya lembut.

Dan Hinata yang tersenyum kecil, menghapus air matanya, "Um, ayo makan bersama Sasuke-kun!" dan sekarang giliran dirinya yang mengamit lengan pemuda itu, mengajaknya pergi dari kelas.

* * *

_Ya, Sasuke memang polos sekali. Karena itu Hinata suka. Adik kelas sekaligus kekasih termanisnya~_

_Benarkan?_

* * *

**THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Huaa apaan ini! Okeoke, mungkin cerita ini adalah sequel dari **'Good Boyfriend'** yang pernah mushi buat. Dan bagi yang meminta sequelnya, gomen kalau jadi seperti ini, muahaha :v :v Hinata bisa polos, ya Sasuke bisa juga dong wkwk #tampar# :v

Okeokeee, Arigatou buat review di cerita kemarin, ga nyangka ternyata penggemar SasuHina itu banyak juga ya :3 jadi makin semangat buat cerita dengan pair ini #mulai beralih ke pair crack#tendang# :v

* * *

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
